Family
by traineewriter06
Summary: It starts out with the words, "Let's have a baby." A story following twenty-nine-year-old professional baseball player Kazuya who learns the true meaning of "family" and the struggle of starting one with his partner Sawamura.
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

"Let's have a baby."

He looked up from the sports magazine that he was currently reading as he adjusted his glasses to look at the brown-haired man standing a couple feet away from him. It seemed that the man was also gripping a folder in one of his tanned hands as he responded a little cautious, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He must have heard wrong, because there was no way the brown haired boy that he met over a decade ago was actually asking what he thought he heard. In a few quick strides, the lean man who quit being a boy a long time ago went up to the kitchen table where he was sitting at and slammed his hands on the marble surface as he looked at him with burning golden brown eyes as he stated one more time, with confidence this time, "Kazuya, let's have a baby."

As a couple of silent moments past, his laughter suddenly engulfed the entire apartment as he tried to hold onto his stomach as his deep chuckles consumed his entire speech. If not for his never ending laughter, he would have already asked his partner who in the world put him up to this. 'It must have been Kuramochi', he thought to himself as he wiped actual tears from his eyelids. Kuramochi probably was still fuming about how he embarrassed him in front of his date from last week.

His chuckles turned into snickers as he was already contemplating on how to get revenge on his best friend. "Hey Ei, tell me again when do we have dinner with Kuram-", his speech was cut off as he finally saw the face of the forgotten male standing in front of him. The man who he had always known to be rowdy and noisy that could never stay in one place was suddenly motionless, as he was looking straight at him with rosy cheeks and a determined expression.

His eyes no longer held the fire they did a couple minutes ago, before he declared his absurd statement, but he could still see his resolve. The brown haired man, who he decided to spend the rest of his life with suddenly stood up straighter almost as if he was trying to suck in all the air around him, trying to give him the same courage it gave him on the mound, was contemplating on what to say next, "I know it sounds crazy…"

Immediately he cut him off as he gripped the table and finally stood up from his seat. "Crazy? Are you being serious right now? It doesn't sound crazy, it sounds straight out ridiculous." Never in his life has he been more grateful for those few centimeters that he has on the now surprised eyed man– no, not man. No matter how many years the brown haired freckled male gains he will always have the thinking of a boy.

He see's the boy regain his composure as he takes a step back from him and this time actually takes a deep breath out loud. "Kazuya, listen to me for a second, it does sound crazy, okay it does," he says with his hands in the air, the folder no longer between his fingers but now forgotten on the table, "Listen to me, it sounds crazy but it's not impossible."

"Oh yea Eijun, please tell me so." His voice no longer has any trace of amusement. It is replaced with dripping sarcasm and a sneer that is plastered across his face as he looks down at the boy in front of him. "Stop that." The twenty-eight-year-old boy demands squinting his eyes at him, "I hate when you do that."

"I beg your pardon Eijun, what am I doing wrong?" He crosses his arms as his smirk widens.

"Stop being an ass is what you are doing wrong. I am trying to talk to you." He knows that he is acting like a jerk. He knows that he is acting like an ass but they shouldn't even be having this ridiculous conversation in the first place.

"No, go on Eijun, you were going to tell me about how two males can conceive a child, right? I mean where have I been to miss this biological development?"

"Stop, common, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't, please enlighten me." He sees the boy clench his hands into two fists and he suddenly takes a step forward to him and softly grabs him by the shoulders to hold him in place which in turn makes him look directly at his face, at those big golden brown eyes that are shining so bright that Kazuya thinks he might go blinder if he keeps staring at them.

Almost like a spell all the sarcasm Kazuya was holding onto dispels and his facial expression softens as Eijun starts rubbing his shoulders as he smiles so gently that makes Kazuya's heart beat faster, and finally whispers softly to him, "Hey Kazuya, let's start a family."

This time, he doesn't raise his voice, he doesn't spring out his sarcasm as a defense mechanism, he only grabs one of his lover's hand as his other hand caresses the sun burned freckled face because he knows that this is really what the other boy wishes and he doesn't know why his heart starts aching because this dream is something they can never have. "Eijun, we can't."

The face in front of him smooth and beautiful leans against his calloused hand, "I know we physically can't but there are other options for us."

He pulls his hands away from the divine being in front of him and he feels his chest hurt and his blood rise again because why can't Eijun understand.

"Eijun, there is no option for us." "There ar–", he cuts him off before he can say anything else, "No there isn't."

He sees Eijun start opening his mouth again, to splutter out more nonsense and he steps in to continue before this wild idea starts getting out of hand, "Eijun, we are not even married. We will never be married. If I were to die I could never leave my assets to you."

He sees the surprised look of the man in front him, clearly not expecting those words, "Kazuya, don't say that." He sees Eijun take a step back as his shoulders slump down and he bites his lip down because they are always painfully aware of their situation, "I have to say it, because how can you even think that starting a family is possible for you and me."

He hates the way those big golden brown eyes look so crestfallen. He hates how his life partner's facial expression now looks so morbid and he hates how he knows Eijun is biting his lips to stop the tears that have started forming at the side of those big golden brown eyes.

He sees Eijun open his mouth trying to form sentences and as he starts speaking he hears Eijun's voice begin to break, "I mean, I know it's not going to be easy and I'm not asking for us to do anything right now, but maybe in the future when the news coverage of you slows down you know, maybe we can maybe see if we can start looking into this?"

He lets an exasperated sigh and pushes back his hair as he realizes that his words are not going through to the thick skull that is being covered with messy brown hair. "I mean, Rei-san advised that…", the rest of the words fall short as Kazuya finally erupts in anger, "Dammit Eijun, are you fucking serious, you even asked Rei, are you seriously out of your mind?"

The startled boy stands frozen in place as he continues to let out his frustration, "You want to have a child? How in the world is that going to happen when we live in a country that doesn't accept same-sex marriage and even frowns upon it! Has playing abroad given you wild fantasies? Why do you think that we had to find a place far away from Tokyo, from the media from all the damn speculation and gossip?"

Almost as if snapping out of a trance, Eijun clenches his fist as he yells back, red faced and no trace of dry tears left, "Don't you think I know?! Don't you think I know why you can't come home every weekend when the rest of the players go home to their significant others? Don't you think I know why we can't go out in public and show affection like other couples do? Don't you think I don't know why we can only show our love inside these goddam four walls as if loving each other was a crime?"

He has never felt so much weight on his chest as he finally sees the tears streaming down Eijun's flushed face, "Then why aren't you understanding?"

"I understand. I understand all of it okay, Kazuya? But why do we have to give up everything just because others don't understand our love? I want to raise a family with you, why can't you understand that?"

The pain in his chest is burning so much at this point that he doesn't even know how he is even breathing. Every word he keeps hearing is stabbing him deeper and he finally registers his short breathing almost as if he was suffocating. But enough is enough. He can't keep hearing any more words. "Eijun, raising a child is not a hobby. Just because you retired doesn't mean you try to find something to fill in that void."

He immediately wants to take back those words as he sees the hurt flash within moist brown golden eyes. He is such a fucking ass. He is the biggest jackass in the world. He wants to shout back that he doesn't mean that. That he didn't mean a single word that he just said. He just wants this surreal conversation to be over. He wants to punch himself so hard and knows that Kuramochi would knock him out in an instinct if he heard of what he uttered to the wounded man in front of him.

But the damage has been done as Eijun lets out disbelieving hushed mumbles. "Whaa? No, I mean that is not the reason why. I mean it's not because of that, you know that right, that's not the reason behind this".

As Kazuya hears the sobs escape from Eijun's throat followed by an unbroken stream flowing down the tanned male cheeks he starts reaching out to the man he loves, to the man he just hurt, but sees Eijun try to wipe away his tears. "I mean I just thought that I want to start a family with you, don't you want to start a family with me, Kazuya?"

Kazuya embraces the man he loves so fast and tight that it startles the man a few centimeters shorter than him but soon he feels Eijun weight sag into the embrace as Eijun's lean arms wrap around his torso as he feels the muffled sobs resonating above his chest.

He can't believe he just hurt Eijun. He promised him to love and protect him. He promised to always take care of him. He promised that even if the whole world is against them as long as they have each other then they could overcome anything.

A few minutes pass by as Eijun finally lifts his head from his chest and starts wiping his face with his shirt as he whispers, "But Kazuya, haven't you ever thought of raising a family with me at all?"

Idiots will be idiots, Kazuya realizes, but this time he won't hurt Eijun. He won't ever intentionally cause him any more pain. So he grabs the side of Ei's face and gently slides his thumbs over the peak of his lover's cheekbones, as he comes closer to him, big golden brown eyes versus his own darker brown eyes that are hiding behind his dark glasses.

"I am your family" he is surprised by his own raspy cracked voice as he inches closer to the other male's face, their nose almost touching as he doesn't break eye contact, "isn't that enough?" " _Aren't I enough?"_

He sees golden brown eyes widen in surprise as an outstretched silence consumes their whole world only to be interrupted by Ei's quiet chuckles as he finally wipes away his tears from his face and takes a few steps away from Kazuya.

His voice still sounds hoarse and raspy as he smiles back at him, nose dripping and tears smeared across his face. Kazuya doesn't know why his heart hurts more than before. "You are right Kazuya, I'm sorry for asking something silly." He starts heading toward the entrance as he hurriedly starts putting on his shoes, "I'm sorry I just need to get a couple of minutes of fresh air, I'm sorry for disrupting your reading, I don't know what came over me."

Kazuya is staring at Eijun's back as he opens the door and mumbles that he will be back in a few minutes and the door closes shut leaving Kazuya rigid in place.

For the next few minutes, the thumping of his heart is the only thing he can hear. His body feels numb except for the painful weight on his chest and the lump stuck in his throat. He comes back to reality when he feels water sliding down onto his lip. He licks over his lip and touches his face and feels the tears that are flooding down out of his eyes under his glasses. He lets out a laugh but all he hears is his suppressed sobs finally breaking free from his soggy lips.

He should be happy. Eijun finally realized how crazy the idea of having a child is.

He starts coughing out the now muffled sobs, as he doesn't understand why he feels like his heart is breaking into pieces.

 _"_ _I am your family… isn't that enough?"_

He pushes the words he whispered out loud to the back of his mind and heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner because he knows that if he dwells on the fact that Eijun never responded to his own question, he might really break down.

He tells himself that the ache in his chest is no longer there and finishes preparing dinner and sets the table for two when the sun has completely gone down. He eats his dinner by himself trying to ignore the plate in front of him, cold and taunting back at him.

Sawamura doesn't come home that night and the next morning Kazuya finds the plate tormenting him with the untouched food, as the weight on his chest only gets heavier.


	2. Part One

**_PART ONE_**

As he makes his way to the train station a small blur of blue catches his eye and he instinctively looks to the object that has caught his attention. He frowns to himself as he sees a toddler dressed in a blue coat holding his mother's hand as they are getting off the train that he needs to board on. He tries to ignore them as he swiftly passes them and gets on the train.

As he seats himself, he takes off his beanie and runs a hand through his brown hair. He feels like he hasn't been able to get any sleep for the past two weeks and everywhere he goes his vision zeroes in on all the children that pass his way.

He wants to say that he doesn't have the slightest idea why but he knows what the reason behind his consciousness of all the kids that pass his way is. It has been two weeks since he has returned from his home in the countryside.

He feels a pain in his left temple and lets out a sigh. He feels a migraine coming, and before he contemplates on how much he has aged, his phone starts vibrating in his left jean pocket.

He looks at the caller ID and hesitates to answer wondering how much worse his migraine will get once he accepts the call. On the contrary, the twenty-nine-year-old knows too well the hell that will await him if he doesn't answer. He quickly slides his thumb across the screen and hears the too familiar voice of his best friend on the other line, "Miyuki, where are you? I'm outside your apartment."

"Huh, what are you doing outside my apartment Kuramochi?" He feels his brain start spinning trying to remember if he had something planned with Kuramochi.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Didn't Sawamura tell you?"

He feels himself freeze up by the name of the person that has plagued his mind for the past two weeks. He informs Kuramochi to hold on as he quickly looks at his messages and feels guilty seeing a text message received about two hours ago from the man that he hasn't had an actual conversation with since their fight.

"Mmm, it looks like he left me a message to call him back that I hadn't seen. Sorry. I'll be at my apartment in about 15 minutes can you wait?"

"Jeez, really? Well, I can't wait. We all are going over to surprise Rei-chan, and it was hard accommodating everyone's schedule so just catch up with us."

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya feels completely lost in the one-sided conversation.

"What the hell Miyuki? We are going over to Rei-chan to congratulate her."

"Congratulate her for what?"

A couple of seconds pass by before he hears Kuramochi exasperated voice, "You aren't playing with me right? I mean I know you have a shitty personality that has, if anything, become worse over the years but common, I don't have time for this."

He tries his hardest not to raise his voice since he is riding the train as he informs Kuramochi that he has no idea what is going on.

"Miyuki, what the hell? Rei-chan is pregnant! How come you don't know? Hasn't that idiot boyfriend of yours told you already?"

The news takes Miyuki by complete surprise as he stutters out, "Wait, Sawamura knew?"

The line on the other side goes silent as Kuramochi voice suddenly sounds humorless, "Hey, when is the last time you've spoken with Sawamura?"

Miyuki feels goosebumps at his friends intuitive. Back when he was captain and Kuramochi vice-captain, he was grateful at how sharp Kuramochi was, but now he really doesn't want Kuramochi snooping into his relationship problems.

"Mmm I've been busy, we text message, though."

The line on the other side this time goes completely silent to the point that Miyuki has to check if Kuramochi has disconnected the call, but he finally hears Kuramochi's deep frustrated voice. "What did you do?"

He knows it is too late for the snooping to start as he replies almost in a whisper "Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass. Listen, just hurry to your apartment, I'll be waiting for you here."

He wants to object and state that he doesn't want to talk about it. That it's not that big of a deal, but he knows he would be lying and Kuramochi is a force to be reckoned with once he sets his mind on something.

True to his word, Kuramochi is waiting outside his front door when he finally arrives at his apartment fifteen minutes later.

As he slowly approaches his door, he sees Kuramochi's now dark hair and an angry scowl on his face.

"Seriously, did you take your sweet time Miyuki?"

"It's good to see you too Kuramochi." Miyuki knows it really isn't the time, but he still lets out a cheeky smile as he hears Kuramochi mumble under his breath, "bastard" and something about "fame going up his ass" but doesn't dwell on it as Miyuki lets them both inside his apartment.

As if not trying to waste time, Kuramochi as always gets to straight to point, "What did you do?"

"Nothin-," Kuramochi immediately cuts him off. "Don't even tell me it's nothing. When is the last time you've actually spoken with Sawamura huh? Seriously, I am getting way too old to be fixing your relationship."

"There's nothing to fix," Miyuki lets out rather loudly as he doesn't want to have this talk.

"So, what is the problem?" Miyuki knows that Kuramochi is just trying to help and there is a reason why he considers him his best friend and the second person he trusts the most. "Sawamura said he wants to have a baby." Miyuki feels his chest slightly tighten.

He expects Kuramochi's hyena-like laugh to fill his apartment the same way he filled his home as he looks down to his callous-filled hands.

"So, is that all?"

Miyuki whiplashes his head to look straight at Kuramochi's dumbfounded face.

"What do you mean is that all? Were you even listening to me? Do you even understand how absurd the idea is? No way is that even possible between two men." Miyuki wants to continue but hears his heavy breathing and hates the way he is reacting.

"Woah, calm down Kazuya." Kuramochi only uses his first name when they are having a serious conversation. "I mean I get how absurd the idea is but why is it affecting you guys so much?"

"Don't look at me that way Kazuya. You know what I mean. I mean Sawamura has always listened to you on the field and off the field. You could have just rejected his idea and ended it there. Why is this even affecting your relationship to the point that you aren't even speaking to each other?"

"You don't get it Youichi." Miyuki doesn't want to get upset, but he can't help himself.

"You don't understand how much Sawamura has put into this. He even had a folder prepared as if he's thought everything through. I mean, now it makes sense where this idea came from, I mean with Rei-chan being pregnant and his retirement-."

"Hey, don't blame this on Rei-chan," Kuramochi sternly cuts him off, "You don't even know how long Rei has been trying to have a child so don't bring her into your relationship issues." Before Miyuki could retaliate Kuramochi stands up in front him. "Also, why the hell are you bringing up Sawamura's retirement like that?"

"You of all people know how hard it has been on him, so don't you even dare use that against him."

Miyuki can't help but look away guiltily, "Are you fucking kidding me Miyuki?" Kuramochi grabs him by his shirt's collar, "Was your fight with Sawamura so intense that you had to use that against him huh, what a bastard?"

Miyuki pulls away from Kuramochi. "I know Kuramochi. I know I messed up. You don't have to tell me twice. I will forever regret what I said for the rest of my life, but you don't understand, he left me with no choice. He wouldn't listen to reason."

"So what, instead you think you would hurt him? Is that how your relationship works?"

"Stop that." He hates when Kuramochi uses the same tone he uses on other people. He hates how Kuramochi knows him too well. He hates how he feels like he is suffocating.

"Sawamura is everything to me okay Kuramochi," he silently lets out and sees the shorter man ease his stance, "I love him. I will spend the rest of my life with him if he still wants to. I promised myself I won't ever hurt him."

"What is the real issue then?"

"I'm not sure." Miyuki pulls his hair back in frustration. "He kept repeating that he wanted to start a family with me and-and..."

"And what Miyuki?" Miyuki can't look away from Kuramochi's questioning gaze.

"I'm his family...so why am I not enough for him?" He finally releases all the tension and stress as he feels his cheeks begin to damp and Kuramochi's brown eyes widen in surprise.

He wants to laugh it off as he lifts his head to make the tears return to where they came from but it's all in failure as he has to take off his clouded glasses to finally wipe the traitorous tears from his eyes.

He hears an uncomfortable cough as he lifts his head and before he can take a deep breath, he is engulfed in an awkward embrace.

It happens so fast that Miyuki wonders if he has finally lost it, but in the next second, he sees Kuramochi's heated face that most likely reflects his own in front of him and feels Kuramochi's strong hands holding him in place.

The next thing Miyuki hears is Kuramochi embarrassingly stutter, "Look I know it's not my place, and I really shouldn't be butting in between you two..." he feels the hands tighten on his shoulders as Kuramochi decides on what to say next. "But take it from a guy who after a dozen dates can't find a person to settle down but still keeps trying because just by seeing you and Sawamura feels like love does exist."

Miyuki is left speechless as Kuramochi quickly lets go of him and scrambles quickly toward the door, the tip of his ears red.

Kuramochi doesn't turn to face him as Miyuki sees his hand on the doorknob "I swear... if you tell anyone about what happened I will deny everything and kick your ass".

"But seriously, just call Sawamura and talk to him. Sawamura isn't the same fifteen-year-old kid that just moved from the countryside to the city. I'll kick your ass if you tell him, but I'm proud of that kid. So I'm pretty sure that his intentions were innocent."

He stays rigid in place as he doesn't know what to respond to his friend. No, not friend. For all this time he's been thinking that Kuramochi is the closest person to a best friend he's ever had but deep down Miyuki know's that is a lie. Kuramochi isn't just his best friend, he's his brother. He's his family. He's his and Eijun's family, and Miyuki feels his chest finally lighten to the realization that family is more than the blood that runs through your veins.

Before he can respond anything to the man who has opened his eyes, he sees Kuramochi finally look his way completely red face, "By the way, is it really a big deal if two guys have a kid? "It's not like you both follow the norm anyway right?" Kuramochi doesn't say anything else as he walks out his apartment and leaves Miyuki dazed and awoken at the same time.

* * *

Miyuki keeps staring at the number below Eijun's face on his phone. It has been a week since his conversation with Kuramochi, and he has not done his part and contacted Eijun.

The word coward is a word that Miyuki thought he would never have to use to describe himself. But here he is.

Every time he is about to call the brown haired retired ace he feels his stomach hurt, and his hands shake. He blames it on the fact that he wants to have a face to face conversation if anything but feels relieved knowing that he won't have to face the dreaded encounter until his team's practice games are over.

He also is surprised by the fact that Kuramochi has not reached out to him at all.

That is, until today.

Miyuki was awakened to one single text from Kuramochi stating, "Coach Kataoka wants to meet with you at Seidou, be there at noon today. Don't be late."

A month ago Miyuki would have questioned Kuramochi's request, but now he really doesn't know what to expect anymore. Also, he knows that neither he or Kuramochi would ever mess around with their previous coach. There is a reason why their high school coach and mentor was referred to as the Demon coach.

He is passing by the old training grounds at Seido High School as nostalgic hits him almost instantly. This place used to be his home for three years. And if Miyuki was truthful he could even say that those three years were the best three years of his life.

Although each year took away his closest teammates and elders, each year, he also acquired new teammates that entertained him to no end.

He was about to pass the greenhorn dorm when he noticed the indoor practice ground's door open. No matter how many years have gone by he feels like he is sixteen all over again when he steps through these facilities. He can't help but smile as he realizes that he was sixteen when he met the most annoying kid ever.

He almost wants to laugh at that annoying kid that came straight from the countryside picking a fight with the big alpha dog right from the get go. That annoying kid, loud, very loud kid that didn't even know but a single pitch style.

He can still picture the brown haired lanky kid that didn't even want to be part of this amazing team.

He can remember what he said to that loud kid the day they first formed their first battery, "The best pitches are the work of art produced by the pitcher and catcher working as one." Somehow, Kazuya knew that the annoying, loud kid, with the bright golden eyes and the dumbest big smile, would become something amazing.

He feels his cheeks hurt as he enters through the doorway of the indoor training ground but instinctively freezes as he notices a brown haired lean man standing in the middle of the room.

He must have made some noise as the messy brown haired man turns his head to face him, and he sees the same golden bright eyes that he met in this very environment.

The same golden eyes that have become brighter with every passing year. He thinks that this is all a figment of his imagination, but Miyuki's reality breaks as the man that he has been dreaded to meet looks at him completely confused as he continues to move toward him and finally calls out to him, "Kazuya."

* * *

He doesn't realize he is holding his breath until the being in front of him, tanned skin, bright eyes, and beautiful face places one of his soft hands and rests it on the side of his left cheek.

Kazuya feels an immediate warmth on his cheek, and he feels a spark circulating throughout his body. With one touch he feels himself becoming lost in golden concerned eyes.

He looks at the face in front of him and wonders why he was dreading meeting the stunning being in the first place. As if ignoring the environment around him, Kazuya reaches his own hands out to touch the godly person in front of him who is surprisingly staring at him silently.

Miyuki's pupils inspect the youthful face as his fingers move on their own and gently roam the soft face of the boy like man. He traces the small wrinkles at the edges of the brown haired man's eyes and gently smooths out the forehead line that is increasingly getting bigger. He wants to laugh, even when they aren't talking he is somehow making the brown haired man mad.

His sweet silent vision is cut off as the messy haired man's patience finally runs out, "Oi, Kazuya, are you okay, why are you smiling like that, you are creeping me out."

Instead of being irritated, he suddenly bursts out laughing. Leave it to Eijun to spout nonsense like that after they finally meet. He suddenly feels a sense of relief knowing that he was worrying for nothing.

"Miyuki Kazuya, stop laughing this instinct. You are seriously creeping me out."

He wants to stop laughing, but the rumbling in his chest is shaking uncontrollably, and he can't stop the genuine smile forming on his face. For some reason, hearing his full name coming from the angry, red face man in front of him is making him feel euphoric to the point where he starts feeling dizzy.

"Oi, Miyuki, seriously what's wrong with you?"

He feels his chest loosen as his laughter subdues, "Nothing is wrong with me, I just missed you is all."

In a span of a few seconds, he sees Eijun's face change three shades of red as he sees the slimmer man try to cover his face with his arms. "Why are you getting so shy Ei, I've seen you naked countless of times now."

Suddenly, he feels a thump on his shoulder as he realizes that Eijun has whacked him with his hand, "Miyuki Kazuya, don't say that out loud, are you trying to dishonor me?"

God, how he has missed his cute ace.

"Anyway, Miyuki what are you doing here?" It is evident that Eijun is trying to change the subject as his face is still red as a tomato.

Miyuki, contrary to belief, does compromise once in a while, especially if the person on the other side is his cute idiot of a boyfriend. "Kuramochi texted me to be here."

Finally registering his surroundings, Miyuki looks at the man in front of him, "Wait, Eijun, what are you doing here? In Seido? In Tokyo?"

"Um, about that I wanted to surprise you since you know we haven't really talked, so that is why I didn't let you know beforehand... but Coach Kataoka called me in."

"Wait, did Kuramochi text you that?"

"No, I actually just finished speaking with the boss. He actually left for the day."

Miyuki felt beyond confused, "Oh, what did he want to talk about?"

Miyuki felt something was off as Eijun tried to avoid eye contact and started rubbing the back of his neck, a habit that Eijun picked up from him.

"Eijun, what's going on?"

"Well, it looks like Coach Kataoka is thinking of retiring in the next few years, so he wants to find an assistant coach that will replace him and askdmeifwanteddoit."

Eijun mumbled out the words so fast that Miyuki wondered if he actually heard right, "Wait, he asked you to be the assistant coach?"

Eijun had his eyes closed as he nodded bashfully. "That's wonderful Ei." Immediately, Eijun's eyes flew wide open. "Wait, you are okay with this?"

"What do you mean if I am okay with this Ei? Of course, I am. This is fantastic news."

"Wait, hold on, is this really okay?"

Miyuki does not understand why Eijun is having trouble accepting his sincerity. "Don't look at me like that Kazuya, it's just that Coach also wanted talk to you to see if that is okay since you know we kind of are you in a relationship. I mean, I would have to move out here, and I'm not sure if it would be better if I get a separate apartment to make sure the media doesn't catch on as the summer season begins-."

Eijun speech is cut off as Miyuki flicks his forehead, "Eijun, stop being an idiot and accept the offer."

Miyuki begins ruffling the mob of brown hair as he continues, "Also, what do you mean we are kind of in a relationship? Jesus, we don't talk for a month and you already thinking of bailing?" Miyuki suddenly wraps his arm around Eijun's stiff shoulders as he whispers in his ear, "Sorry to cut it to you, but you are stuck with me for life so let's get hitched and live together in Tokyo. What do you say, partner?"

One, two and three: Eijun immediately scrambles away from the half-embrace and almost trips with his red cheeks and loud cries of "Kazuya Miyuki" and "Where did you learn lines like those? Have you been reading my mangas?" He feels sixteen all over again as he wonders how he lived without hearing this person's voice for almost a month.

As his cackling laughter subdues, he sees the embarrassed slender male come closer to him. What happens next is not what he was expecting.

Eijun, all of sudden, lowers his torso and head to a perfect ninety-degree angle parallel to the floor as he shouts, "Kazuya, I want to apologize for last time. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I have reflected, and I am sorry for asking such a request to you."

A couple of minutes passed by and Miyuki voices, "Eijun, look up, I am only going to do this once so stand up before you miss it."

Eijun curiously holds his back straight as he sees Miyuki grab his glasses and repeat the same motion he had just done and bows in front of him. "I'm sorry too Eijun. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Miyuki stands up straight to look at the dumbfounded man in front of him.

"Listen, I just want to make sure you know that I didn't mean any of those things regarding your retirement. I'm sorry Eijun, no matter how frustrated I may be, I should never intentionally hurt you."

Miyuki expected Eijun to embarrassingly lash out loudly but on the contrary, Eijun has stayed silent before he lets out, almost in a whisper, "Y'know Miyuki, Kuramochi called me and told me what you said to him… you know about the family part." Miyuki would be sure to give Kuramochi hell next time he sees him.

Miyuki awkwardly laughs out as he rubs the back of his nape, "Yea, I guess maybe that's a sore subject for m-."

"Why would you think that you are not good enough for me?" Eijun now sounded almost angry.

Miyuki didn't know how to respond, "I don't know Eijun, maybe it is because you left the home we shared when I asked you if I wasn't enough." Miyuki bit his tongue.

Everything was going so well. He didn't understand why he was getting upset. He didn't recognize the voice that sounded hurt and vulnerable.

Eijun turned his back to him and walked towards the small storage behind them and started rummaging through one of the boxes whispering something underneath his breath.

Miyuki felt irritation crawl up his skin at being ignored, "I didn't hear that Eijun."

Eijun finally turned and walked back to him with the items that looked so familiar to him. Miyuki only had a quick second to see one of the objects fly directly at him as he heard Eijun shout to him, "I didn't think I had to respond to you."

Miyuki caught the mitt as he looked at Eijun for an explanation, "What is this for?"

Eijun looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world and he felt his irritation flare up, "Catch my pitch, partner," was all heard from the southpaw looking intently at him.

"Wha-? Wait, Eijun your injury we can't."

The only response he received was a baseball flying directly his way. "Dammit Eijun, at least warm up your arm."

He saw the bundle of brown hair nod his head sideways as he threw the ball back to the retired pitcher and he had no choice to put on the catcher mitt that was a little too tight on him.

He crouched onto his position and let out a worried sigh, he didn't know what was going through Eijun's mind for him to possibly be doing this. His thinking was abruptly cut off as he saw the figure in front of him get into position across the room.

Eijun was turning the ball in his left hand, as his eyes burned with exhilaration and eagerness. As if time itself had slowed down, Miyuki saw Eijun's form begin to move as he saw him wind his left arm back and twist his torso as he briefly brought up his right leg only to almost immediately stomp it on the ground with his right foot directly pointing at Miyuki.

He saw the right arm forming the imaginary wall that the ace pitcher learned over a decade ago as he saw Eijun storing all his energy on the invisible left arm and for that brief second before the ball shot out at him, instead of seeing the twenty-year-old, he saw the sixteen-year-old boy ace proudly wearing the white Seidou uniform and blue cap when he took them to Koshien. It was one of the most beautiful sights Miyuki had ever seen.

The ball as expected collided with Miyuki's glove as he could see the force still steaming from his temporary mitt.

Miyuki was utterly bewitched as he stared at the retired ace. "Wow," was what he finally whispered out as he kept staring at the twenty-eight-year-old who had retired due to an injury currently looking fierce and imposing that it gave Kazuya goose bumps.

"Do you get it now Kazuya?" His mind was still in a daze as he saw Eijun walk towards him taking long strides as he kept staring intently at him until he was only a few inches away.

"Don't you understand Kazuya? Eijun didn't give him time to answer back as he continued, "I love baseball. Baseball will always be part of me, it will be something I always cherish, but baseball isn't my whole life. I decided to retire instead of continuing with the surgeries not because I didn't expect them to work but because I am satisfied with the past decade of my life. I'm proud and happy of what I have accomplished as a professional player. I don't think I could have been given so much in my life. And the person who made that happen was you, Kazuya."

Eijun was so close to him, looking at him admiringly as if he was religion itself as he continued, "Thanks to you I was able to experience the best years of my life. I was able to continue my career as a professional baseball player. You are the reason I came to Seidou. So how can you ask me if you are not enough Kazuya?

Eijun reached out to him and placed both of his hands with his own as if ignoring the rough edges of his palm and fingers. Kazuya didn't dare to breathe as he felt his stomach flutter, his heart racing and his mind captivated by the sunlight orbs.

"Kazuya, you are my family, but above all, you are my life, you are my everything." Eijun kissed his hands as he gave him a vibrating soft smile, "So don't be an idiot captain and ever think that you aren't enough."

Kazuya though it was impossible to love someone to the point that he felt that his heart was about to burst.

This time around he probably responded to the man in front of him as he leaned slightly down to meet the lips of the love of his life.

He gently pressed their lips together as he felt the warmth of soft lips overcome his senses. The kiss at first was tender and sweet but the loneliness of the past few weeks took over as the kiss deepened almost desperately.

Kazuya bit the bottom plum lip, and Eijun let out a gasp only to be silenced immediately as Kazuya entered the opening with his tongue as he began exploring slowly inside, almost as if he was searching for hidden treasure, not forgetting a patch of richness as their tongues intertwined.

He completely lost himself in the kiss as his desire only heightened when he heard the alluring noises try to escape from their throats.

He broke the kiss, and they both gasped for air. He notices the southpaw's sweat roll down the side of his temple, as he is also aware of the raw desire dancing in the eyes in front of him.

He feels his own desire burning at the bottom of his stomach but restrains himself as he realizes their surrounding, having completely forgotten where they were.

He lets his breathing even out as he whispers out to the individual in front of him, "Eijun, take the assistant coach position okay. You were right before, it's not fair that we have to be separated because of society values. I don't think I can restrain myself any longer so let's live together in Tokyo, okay. You belong where I am."

He sees the golden orbs damp up as the tears silently flow down the freckled cheeks and the ex-ace tries to cover his face one more time. "Eijun, you're so cute." Miyuki affectionately laughs out loud as he attempts to see the face of the snot-covered man.

He breaks down the walls of elbows effortlessly as he sees Eijun's face completely covered in tears and running nose. Miyuki wonders how he can still think the man to be breathtaking as he glides his thumb over Eijun's cheeks and ruffles his hair, "Common, let's go home Ei, we have a lot of unfinished business to take care."

* * *

For the next month, Kazuya spent his days off focusing on the move. He and Eijun had to contact a realtor to sell their home in the suburban and also search for a new home in Tokyo.

Even though everything went back to how it used to be, except a whole lot better, there was one problem that he was having. He still couldn't help noticing all the children around him.

It was beyond frustrating he thought as he made his way towards his childhood home. He wanted to check in on his father to make sure that he was taking care of himself.

Although they weren't excellent communicators, to begin with, he believed his relationship with his father to have improved throughout the years.

No matter how much Kazuya asked his father to retire and move closer to the city his father had declined every single time. He felt guilty knowing his father spent his days living alone.

As he passed the hanging sign, Miyuki's Steel, he noticed the shop was currently closed and wondered if there was any work at all as he opened the door to his childhood home.

"I'm home," he called out to an empty house but soon realized the water running from the bathroom down the hall and contently made his way to the fridge in the kitchen.

He expected the fridge to be empty and felt a little bit of worry wondering if it was replaced with a pack of beers instead. Therefore, he was stunned at the fridge that was filled with everything from meat to vegetables and different dairy products.

He wondered if was in the right house, but he soon heard a soft, "Welcome back," from his father who had emerged from the hallway.

His father now in his late fifties looked like the silent, tall man with the dark rimmed glasses he remembered, but as each year passed he looked more worn down.

He closed the fridge door as his father sat down on the sofa and reached out for the newspaper on the table in front of him, "I was going to run to the store, but it looks you have enough food to feed the town."

He hears his father let out gruff noise as it follows with a tired sigh, "Sawamura has been coming by and every time he stocks it up."

Miyuki is at loss, "Wha? Eijun comes sees you every two weeks?" His father stares at him intently before letting out another sigh; like he's tired just talking about Eijun. Miyuki can't stop the smile from forming on his face because leave it to Eijun to break down his father's barriers. No wonder his father looks so worn down.

"He brings different items for me to keep busy. He started a garden in the backyard." Miyuki quickly looks out the window and sees an area of dirt protected by a brick wall and a few flowers beginning to grow.

His system overflows, and he can't help but chuckle out of happiness, Eijun never fails to surprise him.

"He's good for you," he hears his father say, and he almost chokes on air.

When he came out to his father all those years ago and told him that he was going to spend the rest of his life with a man who he met in high school he had expected to be disowned.

To his utter belief, his father only looked at him slightly confused before responding out an 'okay.' That was probably the first time he learned of how much unconditional love his father had for him.

"Do you like Eijun?" He asked his father.

His father, without missing a beat replied, "He's loud."

Miyuki couldn't help the snort as he just replied, "Yes he is."

"He's going to live with me in Tokyo," his voice turned serious as that is the other reason he wanted to pay a visit to his father. He looked at his father for any signs of emotion, but his father simply does not betray his persona as he straightforwardly replied, "It will be hard for both of you."

"Yes, it will."

This time his father looks intently at him, as if studying his face and Miyuki wonders if he should break the silence. "If it's you and him, I think it will be okay. It's customary to want to stay close to your family. You guys will be alright."

Miyuki wonders if age makes him lose control of his lacrimal glands as he just nods trying not to let any more teardrops fall on his face. After he gains control over his emotions he feels bold enough and asks, "Was it the same with you and Okaasan? When did you decide that you both wanted to form a family?"

Miyuki has not asked about his mother since she passed away when he was a child. He wonders if it is cruel asking his father and peeks his way only to notice a tender smile on his father's lips. "She had a twisted personality let me tell you. She was headstrong and stubborn and said that she wouldn't marry me until I was serious."

Miyuki was laughing along with his father's fond description of his mother. He longed to know more about her. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I kept seeing kids."

Miyuki felt his heart stop, "Wait, what?"

His father took it the wrong way as he finally let surprise show on his demeanor, "No, not anything strange, I just kept focusing on the children that passed my way. Your mother said that it was a sign that I was ready to start a family."

He felt himself start hyperventilating as he felt his color leave his face.

"What's wrong?" His father finally stands up alarmed.

"Eijun wants to start a family." He blurts out.

His father lets a sigh of relief, "Oh is that all, I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Is that all? Otoosan, Eijun wants to start a family. He wants to have a baby, a child. There's no way we can conceive. There's no way it will be acceptable. Am I the only one that is thinking rationally? Am-" his outburst is cut short as his father's laughter fills the air.

He has never seen his father laugh so earnestly. It completely shocks him to see his father laugh so much that he is holding onto his stomach. "You still talk a lot when you're happy."

He feels his face warm up. "I'm serious. How does that idea not freak out anyone except me?"

His father now regaining his composure casually tells him, "I told Eijun that I wanted a grandchild."

Miyuki is beyond stunned. "Wha-, I mean it's not possible."

He sees his father sit back down on the sofa and picks up the newspaper once again, "I'm not getting any younger Kazuya. I always expected you to give me at least one grandchild, even after you told me who you were spending the rest of your life with. Your Okaasan wants one too."

"You play dirty." He wonders if he got his nasty personality from both of his parents. No wonder he didn't have any friends growing up.

He hears his father's light chuckle return, "You want one too right?"

He holds his breath as he sees the next words slowly roll out of his father's lips, "You're already seeing kids."

He dashes off the bus like a madman and the few people that are on the street look at him warily. He runs a mile until he finally recognizes the road to the home that has a sold sign on the fence and he dashes through.

He bangs on the door having come straight from his father's house and not having his keys on him.

He finally hears footsteps approaching as the door opens and he sees Eijun in a white t-shirt, black shorts, and a bat on one of his hands.

Eijun recognizes him as he eases his stance and puts down the bat. "What the hell Kazuya? You scared me to death. I thought you were a lunatic."

He tries to catch his breath as Eijun inspects his appearance, "You do you look like a lunatic why are you sweating like crazy?"

Instead of replying to his question, Miyuki grabs Eijun's shoulder and ignores the yelp of the shorter man as he declares loudly, "Let's have a baby!"

* * *

EXTRA

Kuramochi had walked out of his bathroom with a towel over his wet dark hair when he hears the familiar "bing" noise ring from his phone on top of his bed.

He looks over at the clock on his nightstand and wonders who in the world would be messaging him this late into the night. He had just returned home from finishing his news segment and is wondering if he might have forgotten something at the station.

When he finally gets a hold of his phone he is surprised to see the culprit to be Miyuki. Miyuki has just sent him a picture.

He slides his thumb over the text icon and immediately regrets it.

The picture taking most of the screen's space is a picture of a familiar brown haired man sprawled messily on a bed. COMPLETELY NAKED.

The caption reads, "Thank you for butting in Youichi! You have our gratitude. ^.^"

He sees red as he replies an "I hate you" and angrily deletes the conversation along with Kazuya's contact information.

Although he is still fuming he can't stop the smile forming on his lips as he makes his way to his kitchen to brew some coffee.

There is no way he is falling asleep with that image in his head.


	3. Part Two

**_PART TWO_**

Eijun gawks and the man in front, drenched in sweat and completely crazy eyed.

Is this Kazuya? He wonders to himself as the man slightly taller than him shakes him by the shoulders once again and calls out rather loud, louder than Eijun has ever heard outside the field, "Eijun, let's have a baby!"

Finally registering the words that are leaving the uncharacteristically nerve wrecking catcher, he feels himself freeze in place.

He must have heard wrong, right? There is no way Kazuya is saying that? He wonders if he is dreaming as the brunette in front of him shakes him one last time, "Eijun, are you listening to me?"

He feels the chilly night breeze from the open front door and shakes off from the grasp of the wild man in front of him. "Kazuya, what the hell?"

He marches past the delirious human and closes the front door loudly.

"Now, tell me what the hell is going on Kazuya?" "You can't just come yelling in the middle of the night, people will call the cops on us, and we barely just found a buyer for this place, you are going to spread rumors."

He sees the brown haired catcher try to catch his breath and he lets out a sigh as he leads them both to the kitchen. He pours a glass of water and gives it to the wheezing man in front of him, wiping the sweat from his eyes under his glasses. "Haha, I don't think I have ever seen you so unattractive Kazuya. If your fan base could see you, I wonder what they would think."

The dark chestnut hair man gives him an irritated glare as he finishes the water and swiftly transforms his frown to a sly smirk. "I mean, you are my biggest fan Ei, so you would know, right?"

Ah, there is my lovely companion.

"So did you hear what I said?" Kazuya was trying to regain his composure, but he felt the piercing gaze of chocolate colored eyes searching his face for answers.

"I heard you, but I think I heard wrong?" The puncturing gaze from the coffee color eyes only deepen, and he sees the frown return its shape on the pretty face in front of him. "Eijun, you didn't hear wrong. Let's start a family?"

Eijun feels the blood rush to his skin, "Are you drunk, Kazuya?"

Kazuya almost gives him a scowl as he tries to regain in his patience, "No Eijun, I'm not drunk. I am serious. Why aren't you listening to me?"

He feels the nerves begin to tingle within his stomach as he tries to keep his voice steady, "Kazuya, last time I brought that up, you totally chewed me out. What the hell? I thought we dropped the whole thing."

He pretends not hear his heart beating as Kazuya blows him away with his next statement, "I know, but I'm seeing kids."

"HUH?"

"Don't look at me like that Eijun. It's not as weird as I thought. It's a sign."

He was about to reach out and pinch his arm when he feels his left hand caught by strong hands. Strong, catcher hands.

He looks up to see the pretty face that he loves so much. The pretty face with delicate, sharp features and a narrow nose. Behind dark glasses are his favorite chocolate brown eyes highlighted by long eyelashes. He takes his previous statement back, Miyuki can never be unattractive. It should be a crime to be this beautiful.

"You are not dreaming idiot. I'm serious." Eijun returns to reality, as he firmly withdraws his left hand from the catcher's grasp, "No."

"No?" The crestfallen man in front of him asks.

"No, Kazuya. I'm okay with how things are alright? You can't tell me we can't have a baby and then say we can- that you want one. I don't want to get my hopes up okay Kazuya? So I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but when you change your mind, I don't think I'll be able to take it." He hates how he can hear the defensiveness in his words.

He lowers his vision to his bare feet as he can practically hear his heart beating out of his chest. He doesn't want to look at the man in front of him. He doesn't want to have his hopes crushed again.

After a few silent moments passed, he hears the smooth velvet voice that he loves so much, "Ei, look at me." He hesitates to raise his head and only obliges when he hears the velvet voice, this time softer whisper affectionately, "Ei, look up."

He hadn't realized how close Kazuya had gotten until he looks up to see the bright brown eyes staring at him, holding him in place.

"Listen, Eijun I'm sorry for blowing up at you last time. You didn't deserve that. Honestly, it never really crossed my mind about starting a family. Growing up, it was just my dad and me. To be honest, I don't remember much about my mother. So the concept of "family" is not something I looked into."

He was holding his breath as he saw the love of his life close the space between them and reached out to hold his arms in place. 'It's not like he needs to hold him in place,' he thought. He has always been mesmerized by Kazuya's presence, by Kazuya's plays, and now by Kazuya's words.

"But now I know Ei. "Family" is more than the blood that runs through our veins. I think I've always subconsciously known this, especially in the years I spent in Seidou. Those years where my family expanded significantly."

He is left speechless but doesn't have time to articulate a response as he feels strong arms wrap around his torso, and he feels Kazuya's breath beside his ear.

"So now I want to expand our family a little bit more. So what do you say, will you let me raise Sawamura Eijun's child? Will you let me show him or her the beauty of baseball?"

He lets out choked sobs as he feels his throat want to break free. Almost immediately after the seal has broken, the water drops sprinkle down his face as he begins to wail out loud. He hears Kazuya's endearing chuckling, "Eijun, we can only have one baby from now on."

He cries even louder as he wraps his arms around Kazuya, "We're having a baby?"

The waterworks don't stop, but he can clearly hear Kazuya's delighted voiced reply as he tightens his embrace, "We're having a baby."

* * *

Having a child between two men is easier said than done. However, he plans to maintain a positive attitude as he is positively grinning when he ends the call with his grandfather.

He sweeps through Miyuki's silky hair with his fingers as the man himself is resting his head on his lap. They have unpacked the last box of the move and are currently taking a break on the couch in their new home in Tokyo. It is only thirty minutes by train from Miyuki's team facility.

Miyuki's velvet voice resonates across the two story house, "So, how is your grandpa doing?"

Eijun's grin broadens, "He just came home from the doctor's, so he was in a bad mood. But now he is ecstatic to hear that we are starting a family."

"Mmmh, I think we should have held off on telling anyone before we have begun the process Ei."

"No way. We need everyone's encouragement and good prayers."

"I guess you are right in that sense. Is your grandpa's health well?"

"Of course, the doctor said he was as healthy as a horse. Haha, it's hard to take down a Sawamura you know."

He hears the soft chuckles escape from his favorite plum lips as Miyuki sits up and places a quick peck on his mouth. "Is that why you are so stubborn and thickheaded?"

He feels his cheeks begin to work. "How rude."

He hears Miyuki snicker as he finally gets up from the couch.

"Well then, I say it's about time we get going. We can't miss this appointment. Rei-chan said the recommendation meeting wouldn't take long."

In the few months that had passed, Eijun and Kazuya's time was spent on the move and setting up consultation and interviews with fertility specialists and institutions all over Japan.

They were finally able to get a consultation with an international fertility that had a facility on the outskirts of Tokyo. Rei-chan had strongly recommended this facility because it was a private international facility that the government legally had no hold over.

However there was a wait time of almost of three years, but a star bestowed on them when the physician who took their phone interview turned out to be a huge baseball fan. They were able to charm their way into a vacant spot way earlier than expected.

They passed with flying colors the background checks, medical exams and in person interviews. Rei's recommendation meeting was finally the last step before phase two began. The second phase would commence, and that includes the process of finding the surrogate birth mother, fertilization between one of their sperm and the egg donor all through artificial insemination.

They had stepped through the porcelain doors of the grand facility when they saw Rei-chan wobbling her way towards the reception area with their doctor right beside her.

Eijun couldn't stop staring at the swollen belly on the tall women that had recruited him way back before he knew what high school baseball really was. He was delighted to know that Rei-chan would be finally starting a family of her own.

He felt a sharp pain on the side of his ribs as Kazuya whispered to stop staring.

As Rei-chan and the doctor came closer, he and Kazuya both bowed their heads, "Rei-chan, thank you very much for doing this for us."

The long haired women smiled at them as she pushed back her glasses, a habit that Eijun saw her constantly do throughout his years at Seidou. Even though almost a decade had passed, Rei-chan looked as if she hadn't aged.

"I did recruit both of you myself to play at Seidou. It was an honor watching you both grow up to professional players. I'm glad I can help in this step of your lives."

Both of them bowed one more time at their old mentor and Eijun give her a quick hug as they followed the doctor back to his office.

Their doctor, a short blonde haired man, ushered them to sit down. Dr. Kobayashi went through all the details of how the surrogacy would work, and Eijun felt his palms begin to sweat.

He couldn't believe how fast things were moving. When Kazuya crazily declared his desire to start their family he thought maybe it wouldn't be until a few years from now, maybe not until Kazuya himself had retired. So he was on cloud nine right now. His dream would soon turn into reality.

"Eijun, here is your cup. Eijun, are you listening to me?" He snapped out of his thoughts as a small container with a label containing his name was being handed to him.

Kazuya squinted his brown eyes at him, "You were paying attention right?"

He felt the tip of his ears burn, "Oo—Ofcoarse, we just have to jizz in here right?"

He saw Kazuya give him a disapproving look, but Eijun wanted to keep Kazuya at ease as they walked to their assigned bathroom. "Do you want me to come in there with you and help you?"

It was Kazuya's turn to blush as he muttered idiot before closing the door in his face. Eijun enjoyed teasing Kazuya whenever he could, he will never admit it but he loved seeing Kazuya look out of his comfort zone. "Make sure you don't dirty the magazines." He received stares from the staff passing his way and could almost hear Kazuya's curse at him through the mahogany door.

He passed his designated bathroom and went back to the doctor's office. The short man looked at him confused, "Oh, Sawamura-san, that was fast. You could have left it with one of the staffs. He realized he was holding his cup in mid-air.

"Oh no, it is empty. I just came to ask for a favor if I may."

The blond-haired doctor eyed him warily, "I want the baby to be Kazuya's biological son."

"Miyuki-san stated that you two decided on leaving the selection of the sperm between you two to luck. We would have randomly selected between the two of you after we received both specimens. Is that not what you both agreed on?"

"We did at first, but I, I want my child to be Kazuya's biological child. I know I am acting selfish and apologize for any inconvenience, but I want to raise my child to have Kazuya's genes.

"So you mean you want Miyuki-san to think the choice was random?

"I would never ask you to lie Sensei, but either way we would know who the biological father would be before the insemination process starts, especially with all the legal documents that are needed. I am asking if you can just hold off until then. I know I'm asking you for a lot, but this is something I really desire."

And he really did.

He wanted to raise a child with Kazuya's pretty face and brown eyes and with Kazuya's blood running through his or her veins. He wanted to give a grandchild to Miyuki-san. This is what he has always dreamed of: raising Miyuki Kazuya's child.

"Alright, that's not a problem." He stared at the doctor before bowing his head, "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

As he returned the empty cup to one of the staff members, he saw Kazuya hand his cup to the women behind the counter.

"Kazuya, you sure did take your time." He felt a flick on the back of his forehead as the nurse giggled behind them. "Are you both ready to look over the candidates?"

This is where his day ended at the facility. This duty, they both decided, to leave to Kazuya alone.

There was no way he could look through different profiles and choose on the biological mother of his child.

He didn't have the heart to do so. This whole process was a miracle even to begin with, so there was no way he could pick and choose the birth mother of his child so nonchalantly.

He thought Kazuya would call him immature and childish, but surprisingly he understood stating that in the end, it is the environment that they provide their child that is all that matters.

As he made his way out of the facility, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of light and turned to the direction where it came from only to see the back of a hooded man crossing the street.

He didn't give it a second thought as he made his way down to the restaurant down the street where he will wait for Kazuya and meet up with Kuramochi.

He smiled out to the world knowing that they were a step closer to finally starting their family.

* * *

The unimaginable happens a week later.

He gets home late one evening after overseeing practice at Seidou. After discussing with Coach Kataoka, he decided on temporarily staying as the assistant coach only until the higher ups find his replacement.

He knew that once the insemination process begins they wanted to be close to the surrogate mother of their child so they could assist throughout the pregnancy.

The doctor advised them that most of the interaction between the birth mother usually happened until after the third trimester, but it is up to the discretion of the surrogate to decide if she wanted the parents to be part of the pregnancy process before the third trimester.

They knew that they were paying the surrogate to bear them the child but nonetheless wanted to make her feel comfortable and at ease. But most of all, they wanted to be part of the full pregnancy of their child. As of now, they had to wait to hear back from the facility if the surrogate candidate that Kazuya choose had accepted the agreement that they had their lawyer look over.

He realized he left his phone charging on the kitchen counter and hears it ringing when he opens the front door. He takes off his shoes and hastily makes it to the kitchen in a few seconds and sees "Kuramochi-senpai" popping up on his cellphone.

"Kuramoch-"

"Eijun!" He hears shouting in the background as he hears Kuramochi's yell through the other line.

"Senpai, is everything okay?"

"Sawamura where are you?"

"I just got home. Is everything okay?" He can feel the tread and anxiety creeping over him.

"Okay good. Stay there. Don't leave. I'm outside Miyuki's team facility."

"Senpai, what is going on?" He feels the anxiety sink deeper into his gut.

"Shit, Sawamura, the paparazzi are already outside the team's facility. Dammit, I can't talk anymore, I wanted to let Miyuki know before it was out on the news?"

"What is going on?!" Sawamura was smart enough to know not to raise his voice at his ex-roommate, but he needed to know what was happening.

"Someone at my station tipped me that the paparazzi had released photos of you and Miyuki to the media and a gossip magazine has published an exclusion story of both of you."

"I'm sorry Sawamura, I'll get Miyuki out of here, we will get you updated once he's out of the spotlight."

The phone call ended, but Eijun was still rigid in place.

His palms were sweating, and he felt his throat dry up. He felt his world spinning.

He quickly snapped out of the trance and raced over to turn on the TV and switch it to the news channel.

His worst fear came true as he saw Miyuki's image appear on the tv screen as he saw Miyuki trying to get through the crowd of paparazzi and news reporters surrounding the entrance to his team's' sport facility.

"Miyuki, is it true that you and ex-league player Sawamura Eijun are in a romantic relationship?"

"Miyuki-kun, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Miyuki, are you aware that our country does not accept same-sex relationship?"

"Can you please comment if this goes against the regulations of the professional baseball federation in Japan? Did you advise them of your sexual orientation before you were drafted?"

"Miyuki, you and Sawamura were spotted near a private facility, can you please put tell us are you both trying to -."

Sawamura felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt like he was choking on air as his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his ribcage. There was no relieve as he Kuramochi's figure appeared on the screen followed by security guards leading Miyuki to the black car waiting for him.

He couldn't take it anymore as he saw the black car drive away and the segment switch back to the news reporter. He knew what would come.

His relationship with Kazuya would be scrutinized by the whole country.

He turned off the tv and made sure all his doors and windows were shut and locked himself in their master bedroom.

He curled himself into a ball and wanted to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare. He wanted to see Kazuya, to be by his side.

He wanted to have him hold him in his arms. He didn't realize that he was crying until his sobs resonated throughout the vast room.

He lost track of time until he heard the ringtone set for Kazuya coming from his cell phone.

Without thinking twice, he answered the call and breathed in a sniffle. "Kazuya are you okay?" He hated how hoarse his voice sounded. He wanted to be strong for Kazuya.

"Eijun, I'm okay. Are you okay? Please don't cry. I'm sorry for this mess I didn't even know the media was targeting us. Common, Eijun please don't cry."

He couldn't help it. Although he felt relief wash over him as he finally heard Kazuya's voice, the fear and dread in the pit of his stomach didn't go away. He was afraid for their future.

"I- I don't know why people are reacting this way. Is it too hard to accept two men loving each other?" He finally whimpered out.

"Ei, it's going to be okay. I mean right now the story is out of hand since it just got released. But it will die down."

Eijun didn't believe the last words that he heard, and he knew that Kazuya didn't believe them either.

He should have believed Kazuya from the start, "Kazuya you always tried so hard for us to stay out the spotlight. You know, at first, I felt a lot of resentment about it. About how we couldn't be together in public; as if you were embarrassed by me. But I should have listened to you. I never took into account the consequences, I'm sorry. "

"Eijun you don't have anything to apologize for okay? It's not your fault. It's not our fault at all. I always knew that this day would come. Okay? So please don't cry."

He couldn't stop the tears flooding down his face. He couldn't stop the ache in his heart.

"Eijun, remember what I promised you all those years ago when you came back from the states? When we finally were drafted into the same team? When we took the baseball league by storm with our battery? Remember how unstoppable we were? Remember when you became the ace of our team? And when I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me? Remember what I promised you?"

Kazuya didn't let him answer as he continued, "I promised that even if the whole world was against us, as long as we have each other, then we could overcome anything. Remember? I may have a shitty personality, and I may have lied to you, but have I ever broken a promise?"

His choked cry escaped his lip as he gripped the phone tighter to his ear, "No."

"So let's overcome this okay? Let's overcome this together."

He wanted to be strong. He needed to be strong. He remembered the day when Kazuya proposed to him. Proposed to spend the rest of their life together, as one unit, as one battery. They didn't need a government paper to tell them that. Even if the whole world turns against them as long as he has Kazuya with him, he can bear it all, "I love you Kazuya. Let's face this together okay, partner?"

He hears his partner's relieved voice as they continue talking throughout the night knowing that it was a safe choice that Kazuya spends the night at Kuramochi's.

That night he prays to the heavens to all godly entities that will listen to him. He prays and wishes to let this incident pass because he doesn't think he can bear being apart from Kazuya any longer and finally the tightness on his chest drifts him to sleep.

* * *

EXTRA

Miyuki looked down at the pretty blonde women staring up at him. He scanned over her medical history and flipped the page almost tiredly.

He felt like these profiles were never ending and they were practically the same.

Exceptional health record. Check. Prestigious academic and work background. Check. No criminal record. Check.

He almost felt like closing his eyes and randomly selecting a candidate.

To be honest, that is what he was planning on doing when he turned the next page, and his hand stood frozen in mid-air.

Huge golden eyes were staring straight at him. He felt childish rubbing his own eyes, but he needed to make sure that he didn't imagine Eijun's eyes on the candidate's picture.

But no, golden sunlight orbs were staring at him.

He knew that these golden eyes weren't Eijun's but the women in the picture, with dark hair and a forced smile had the same eyes that he saw every day.

But no. On a closer inspection, Miyuki noticed the differences. These eyes were narrower than Eijun's enormous round eyes. Also, the pair of eyes in the picture were a lighter color than the brown, golden color he loved so much. And the biggest differentiate between both eyes were that the eyes on the profile picture didn't shine like the eyes he saw every day in real life.

But nevertheless, he knew this was their candidate.

Even if one in a million chance, he wanted their future child to have Eijun's bright golden eyes. Eijun's eyes that brightened his whole life. He wanted their child to shine the whole world.

Even if it is childish and delusional, he put a checkmark beside the candidate's name and smiled as he made his way down the hall, filled with pure bliss knowing that they would soon have a child of their own, making their family a little bigger.


	4. Finale

**_FINALE_**

No matter how much he wished and prayed, this scandal did not pass away quickly. In fact, it grew completely out of their grasp as they were making headlines all over the country and even in foreign ones.

They received calls and messages from their friends, ex-teammates, and family as weeks followed and the news coverage of them had not decreased in the slightest.

Eijun had decided to resign the assistant coach position to help prevent any harm or hurt the reputation of his high school team.

Coach Kataoka had insisted that he stayed stating that he recommended him for this position on skill and experience alone, nothing else should matter.

Eijun will always be grateful for all Coach Kataoka has done for him. He providing him the best knowledge and advice and a chance in the team all those years ago. Thus, he had no intentions to cause any harm to his alma mater.

Kazuya, on the other hand, continued to go to training, practice matches and play in tournaments.

For the most part, it seemed that they had the public's support with the younger audience. There were even rallies and organization fighting with them and providing them support.

They were becoming a symbol for gays across the country and although they appreciated the support from the younger generations, the older generations and those in the government thought otherwise.

His manager constantly contacted Eijun as the news coverage increased stating that people wanted to hear his side of the story since Kazuya was keeping silent on his part. Kazuya was pure business and kept his professionalism even when the paparazzi and reporters were harassing him every time he stepped into the limelight.

He even was contacted by his coach in the states offering his sympathy and offering him a chance to return to the baseball life. A chance to live in the states where no one would discriminate them for loving each other. His ex-coach even offered to extend a position to Miyuki; he was the famous catcher, after all, who was scouted right after high school and lead his teams to victory.

And yes, it was all so tempting. Eijun knew they would be more comfortable living in an open-minded environment where same-sex relationships and even marriage was now acceptable.

However, he knew Kazuya was staying strong and putting up with everything for the both of them because their life was here in Japan. In their home country. Eijun and Kazuya could never leave their family behind.

So he had to stay strong himself. He had to be brave like Kazuya.

But soon enough his resolve started to crumble as his world began to shatter when he received a call from the facility urgently requesting for him and Kazuya to come in.

Kazuya was away on a game with his team, and thus he hurriedly rushed over to the clinic disguised so he wouldn't be recognized. They were lucky that the media hadn't discovered their new home. But more than luck, Eijun knew it had to do with the fact that Kazuya had to lease back his old apartment and rarely had a chance to spend time in their new home. It was as if nothing had changed. If anything, it had become worse.

When he entered the nurse ushered him to see the specialist. He knew something was wrong because they usually had to wait even when they had an appointment scheduled.

He didn't feel any relief when he saw the smaller stature man that was his blond-haired doctor that only looked at him with sympathy.

He couldn't concentrate on the words that the doctor was throwing at him. He felt like throwing up when he finally registered what the doctor had told him.

"But we signed a legal binding agreement, what do you mean we can't go on with the procedure?

His world began to spin.

"You must understand our position Sawamura-san. Although we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the government's regulations, you need to understand that our top priority is to protect the wellbeing of our donors and surrogate mothers'. Right now you and Miyuki-san's relationship has become a country issue. Your surrogate has withdrawn her offer to carry out the pregnancy. We have received a petition to revoke your application from all agencies. I am sorry to inform you that you will not be able to find another egg donor in this country with you and Miyuki-san's status."

He did not shed a single tear as he let out a dry laugh as he covered his face with hands and furiously slicked his hair back. He must have looked deranged to the doctor. "Jesus Christ. I can't believe this. All we want is to start a family. We aren't causing harm to anyone. Why can't anyone understand this?"

He knew he wasn't going to receive a reply as he felt his world crashing. His senses became numb as he stood up from the chair and bowed to the doctor sitting across from him, apparently surprised by his reaction. "I apologize for any harm that we have caused you or this facility. I- we understand completely. We would never want to endanger the life of anyone or cause any distress. We may not have been fortunate enough to create a life but please, don't ever stop giving the opportunity to other families. I apologize if I am speaking out of line. Thank you for your time."

He quickly straightens himself out as he rushed to the door as he finally felt the stiffness in his eyes. He was stopped in his tracks as he heard the doctor's loud "wait." He didn't want to cry in front of the doctor, wanting to leave that completely to the comfort of his home but turned around to see that the doctor walking closer to him and let out a deep sigh. "Listen Sawamura-san. I didn't want to advise you of this because I don't want to get both your hopes up and to be honest I wouldn't recommend it."

His curiosity outgrew his desire to cry as he waited for the doctor to continue, "You're surrogate has rescinded to carry the baby herself. But she has decided to remain the egg donor. Since we still have an agreement to provide you the service we agreed on, we are willing to continue with the insemination as long as there is a willing birth mother."

The doctor noticed that he didn't know what he was telling him as he continued, "You have to find the surrogate mother yourselves. It can be a friend or even close relative. But I am not sure if that is wise since it is a strain on their body and asking someone to give up almost a year of their life and put up with the stress of the media is something that I would not recommend. But we will follow the procedure if you do find someone and decide to go on forward. We will hold onto the frozen sperm until we are told otherwise" He felt the doctor squeeze his arm. "I'm sorry, but that is all we can do. Best of luck."

Eijun left the facility in utter daze. It's not like he didn't understand what the doctor had told him. But there was no way he could ask someone to give up almost a year of their life. The doctor was right; there was no way he could burden them with the pressure of the media. It was still all the same. His dream of starting their own family has shattered. Now he couldn't even live a decent life with Kazuya.

He wanted to be brave, and strong and continue his life with his head held up but deep down he knew that he wasn't as strong as Kazuya. Eijun had never felt so helpless in his life.

He got on the train as if he was on autopilot watching his movements from the passenger seat. He wanted to forget. He wanted to get away from this damn city that forbids his love to exist. He wants to grieve his none existent child in peace.

So he doesn't realize as he gets off the train and boards another one, away from the city and then boards the train that takes him to his first home. To his birth home where he knows that not even the media can touch him.

He steps off the bus and breathes in the smell of the grassy fields and open space that is the countryside. It gives him instant comfort.

Eijun walks down the road to the home he grew up and sends a text to Kazuya telling him that he went to visit his family that he might not be home when he arrives tomorrow.

He doesn't realize that his feet have taken him to the grand field that used to be his old high school. When he got his first paycheck as a pro league player, he decided to buy the land that used to be his middle school and donate it to the town and turn it into a diamond field. It even is named after him, and his feet subconsciously took him to the only place he can be at peace.

He lies on the grass in the middle of the diamond field and stares at the blue sky above him. He stays motionless on the ground as he sees the sun set and the sky darken as he finally starts noticing tiny sparkles illuminate the night sky.

As he finally makes his way home to his parents, he sees a familiar face down the street. "Eijun is that you?"

As he gets closer to the female figure, he sees his childhood and his best friend coming his way.

She picks up her pace and practically runs to him, still in her scrubs and leaps into his open arms.

Wakana is what Kuramochi is to Miyuki. She hugs away his barrier, and his numbness dissolves as he starts to let the tears roll down his face.

He lets the gates open as his cries resonate down the street. He tells her everything in choked sobs.

He tells her about the cruel way the media works, tells her that he isn't strong enough to take on the whole world, that he loves Kazuya but will never be as strong and brave as he is.

He tells her of her unborn child of the child that never existed of the child that never will.

He cries in her arms as she tries to appease him telling him that he is safe here, that he has Miyuki-san, he has his family and friend's support and no matter what they will never leave him.

She tells him in soft murmurs over his loud cries how much she loves him how much the world loves him and how people will always admire him, Sawamura Eijun, one of the top pitchers of his time. Sawamura Eijun the fearless ace who took his team to Koshien, who made it to the leagues, who became an instant star in the states.

She tells him that even if they are older, even if they are miles apart, she will always protect him, that he will always have his support.

And he cries. He cries his heart out. He sees people pass their way but knows that Wakana shoos them away with her fierce stare, already protecting him.

With her beautiful eyes, she shoos all the people away. She has grown up to be courageous and vigorous. This is her best friend. So he doesn't hide anything from her because he knows her love for him is unconditional.

That unconditional love that never diminished even after he rejected her confession when they were still teens barely even adults. If anything that made their bond stronger.

She moved from being a childhood friend to his best friend. She has always been part of his family, but now she was Kazuya's too. So he cries and cries until he can't cry anymore. It isn't until almost dawn when she takes him to his home where his parents and grandpa are waiting for him, and they kiss him senseless telling him how proud they are and that those city folks don't know jack shit, his grandpa's words not his.

He sleeps in the whole day, and he is spoiled ridiculously. He gets to eat breakfast in the afternoon in bed. His mom makes him his favorite dish for dinner, his father takes out his old guitar, and he and his grandpa drunkenly sing the night away. He laughs so much even if his voice still sounds rough and tender from all the crying he shed the night before.

This routine continues until his fourth day. On the fourth day he is visited by the brown haired catcher whom he fell in love when he went to Tokyo for the first time.

Miyuki is in everyday clothing as he holds a duffle bag in one of his hands.

Eijun raises an eyebrow at him as he stops cleaning the front porch.

"Yo, Eijun. Know any jobs available here?"

Eijun doesn't even flinch in surprise anymore. "What happened?"

Miyuki looks at him, and cheekily gives him a smile as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "It look the old men at the baseball pro league federation wanted me to take a leave of absence until my contract expires."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"No, to be honest. But as long as I am with you, I will be." Sawamura feels like he is falling in love all over again as his feet walk him closer to the love of his life. "I am long overdue for a vacation, and they are still paying me, so I guess at the end the old geezers drew the short end of the stick."

"Kazuya, I know this isn't a good time but I should have told you, the clinic called me in an-"

Kazuya cuts him off. "Yea I know, they contacted me too."

They stare at each other until they finally break the silence and erupt in loud laughters.

The laughter doesn't stop as they close the gap between each other and embrace each other halfheartedly. "Man, we have shitty luck don't we Ei."

"Damn right. It looks like you are going to be a country bum from now on Miyuki Kazuya. Are you ready for the field work because I guess we are taking over my family business in the end."

Miyuki kisses him on the cheek as he cradles his face, "Ei, I love you. I'll follow you everywhere. The world might not be ready for us but no matter what I'll never leave your side again."

They lose their balance as Eijun decides to wrap himself as a koala onto Kazuya and they roll around the grass until they are covered in green and begin to itch.

That night his mother makes them a feast as she spoils Kazuya rotten and all his childhood friends surround him. He notices Wakana looking at both of them throughout the night, and only smiles when she realizes she's been caught. He sees the wheel behind her eyes turning as he decides to ask her later if something is wrong.

After they have eaten to the point that most of them will roll home rather than walk, he and Kazuya start cleaning the living room when they spot Wakana at the front entrance staring at them.

She looks fierce as she has a determined expression on her face. Eijun hears an "uh-oh" slip from Kazuya's lips as they both turn their attention to her.

"Wakana, give me a second, and I'll get my coat to take you home."

Eijun sees her auburn brown long hair nod sideways as she takes a step forward to them a determined aura surrounding her.

"Wakana, what's wrong?" Eijun knew something was wrong at dinner.

She stays silent as he comes closer to her trying to find out what is wrong. "Ao?"

"I'm going to have your child!" She yells out and turns bright red as she realizes the outburst that left her mouth and stares at him and Kazuya.

"What?"

"I mean not just yours. I mean both of yours. I mean, I mean I am going to be the surrogate to your child?"

He wonders if he heard right, this feels like deja vu for some reason and Eijun never thought they would be having this conversation for the third time.

But Kazuya catches on quickly and smiles gently at her, "You don't have to, you know. We aren't asking. We are fine the way we are."

She shakes her head, and he sees the burning determination in her eyes and wonders if this is how he looked to Miyuki when he first announced that he wanted to have a baby.

"I know. I don't have to. But I want to. I- Eijun has given us so much. He has shown us that dreams do come true and has taken our small dream back in middle school and made it a reality by taking Seidou to Koshien. He probably won't ever realize it, well because he is an idiot," he hears Miyuki reply "Yes he is," and he yells undignified "I am right here you know!"

Wakana laughs lightly, "So I want to thank Eijun for all he has done for us, and this is the only thing I can do for him- for both of you."

"This isn't a small favor Wakan-chan, you are giving almost a year of your life not to mention the symptoms of pregnancy, and I mean the pain of actually delivering the baby. We don't even know if the insemination will work the first time."

"Well then, aren't you glad your surrogate mother is a nurse? Its fine Miyuki-san, I wouldn't offer without knowing what I am getting myself into. And plus, the great Miyuki-kun catcher should have enough savings to try a couple of times right?"

She turns to face him, and Eijun can feel his heartbeat practically in his ear, "So Eijun, let's finally have this baby. Let's have the baby of Miyuki and Sawamura? What do you say?

All he needs to hear a resigned sigh from Kazuya's lips to embrace Wakana. "Thank you, Wakana. Thank you so much. Thank you."

Wakana embraces him back as their laughs fill the room and the void in his chest that he thought would never disappear. He pulls Miyuki into the hug, and he embraces both as they laugh and toast to the future member of their family and he kisses Miyuki on the lips, "Maybe we aren't as unlucky as we thought."

* * *

(TEN MONTHS LATER)

He felt his eyes twitch as he saw Miyuki pacing down the hall.

"Kazuya. Stop that! You're getting me nervous."

Kazuya had grown out his hair and was sporting his brown hair in a small ponytail. He even started growing out his beard to something Kazuya kept calling a sexy five o'clock shadow. The rugged stubble looked attractive on him but Eijun felt like Kazuya wanted to actually grow it out to a full-fledged beard, and he was not looking forward to kissing a bush full of hair.

"I can't stop Eijun. We should be in there with Wakana-chan. What if something happens? We should be supporting her. What if-."

He places both his hands on Kazuya's face and feels the prickly sensation underneath his hands. "Stop. Everything will be fine, Kazuya. Wakana is strong, and our child is too. Be patient."

He felt Kazuya's body relax. "I can't believe there would be a time where you would scold me about patience."

He was about to yell out a Miyuki Kazuya but heard a commotion coming from the waiting room down the hall.

They reluctantly made their way to waiting area, and right in the middle stood the King of Tokyo, the reigning ace pitcher of all time, the media's words not his.

"Mei, what the hell are you doing here?" Miyuki sounded completely dumbfounded as Mei looked out of place with his fancy clothes and expensive haircut.

"What am I doing here Kazuya? What the hell? You fucking disappeared to timbuktu and I have to pull all my resources to find your fuckin ass and what the hell, is that a beard? Man, you really turned into a country bum?"

"Mei, what the hell? Are you kidding me? Why are you here?"

"Because you changed your number and not even your useless manager knows it. Like I know you got banished or something but damn you should have taken a vacation somewhere nice. Seriously you-"

"EXCUSE ME. We are about to have a child. So would Mr. King of Tokyo please leave us." He had had enough.

They were finally about to meet their child and he never imagined Mei fucking King of the baseball world to show up. He never pictured his rival to be part of the birth of his child. What the hell.

Blues eyes finally looked his way, "Seriously?"

"Seriously, so please leave if you have nothing else to say. You're acting like a drama queen." Miyuki had enough as well.

The blonde haired man took out a folder from his bag and shoved it in Miyuki's face. "This is what I get for being nice. Here."

Miyuki reluctantly took the folder and briefly looked over it. "What is this?"

"Open your eyes Kazuya. It is your new league contract."

"Wha- how? This is a five-year contract with the top team in the league."

"Yes, with my team." Both of them stared at the blond man sporting a broad smirk.

"Listen, I don't care who you're sleeping with or what goes on in your private life. But I always wanted to play in a team and form a battery with you. You didn't want to build one with anyone but this southpaw over here throughout the years, but I won't stand for your talent to go to waste. In five years I will be retiring so until then you will be my partner on the diamond field, and I don't give a damn what anyone says."

He saw Kazuya's stunned expression as he was in shock himself. Kazuya could return to the diamond field that he knows he has missed so much.

However, the moment was interrupted as a nurse came out of the hallway asking for them. Eijun raced to the delivery room with Kazuya right behind him. He didn't miss the "thank you" he mumbled out to Mei.

He waited for Kazuya to reach him to enter the room together. They were going to meet their child. The new member of the Miyuki-Sawamura family.

As they stepped through the door, his vision zeroed in on Wakana in the middle of the room sitting on her bed holding a bundle of blue cloth, and he could only make out a batch of brown hair sticking out.

He held one of Miyuki's hand, and they both slowly made their way to meet their newborn child.

Their newborn son.

Wakana gives them a tender smile as she slightly raises her arms, offering the bundle to them, the newborn baby boy to them.

Miyuki thanks her again and gently takes the bundle into his arms. Eijun kisses Wakana on the forehead and then inspects the small being in Kazuya's arms.

He falls in love as his eyes look down at the pinkish light being that is his son. He is beautiful in all his small stature and cute round nose and soft cheeks. He sees Kazuya's expression and wishes he had a camera. Kazuya has fallen in love with him as well.

He cracks a smile so big that he wonders if it is possible to break his face. He can't believe this surreal moment is finally here. He reaches out, and coo's at their baby boy and grabs his son's hand with one finger.

"Hi, Kazuya Kou. Hi, baby boy. Papa and I are so happy to meet you. We've been waiting for you, our little blessing."

The baby boy in Kazuya's arms responds by letting out a small shriek as his eyes fly open and they see round golden eyes staring at them.

"I think he has your eyes, Ei," Miyuki whispers softly with an almost knowing smile on his face.

But that's not possible. Kazuya is the biological father. The facility didn't even have his sperm.

But he smiles back at Kazuya and down their child. Even if it is a coincidence he accepts the miracle. "Yes he sure does, but he looks exactly you Kazuya."

Miyuki leans a bit down at him and gives him a soft kiss and Eijun doesn't even mind the prickling sensation on his lips. "Thank you. Thank you for believing in our family."

Kazuya finally lets him hold their son and his little boy squeals in pleasure. He smiles at the bundle of joy that is their little blessing, "Kou, welcome to the family."

* * *

Author's Note:

This work was part of the Daiya no Bang 2017 event and a collaboration with Supaliart who was the amazing artist on this tremendous journey. We poured our heart and soul on this project and hope you enjoyed our works. We want to give a special shoutout to the admins of the DNB 2017 event for working around our schedules and making this event happen. This event couldn't have happened without them.

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this story. It really wasn't suppose to be as angst as it turned out but in the end the boys got their family. This is the first completed story I've published in a few years so I hope you enjoyed reading.

Thank you!


End file.
